Sweet and Sour
by Mint.Creme.Oreo
Summary: [A collection of oneshots featuring various pairings. Shoujoai warning.] Candy Cane finds herself distracted by her sudden jealousy of a fellow classmate... but her teacher is always there to help her through.
1. SemiSweet Non Pareils

OMG! FIRST RUMBLE ROSES FANFICTION ON HERE EVAH!

-dances.-

Woot woot!

Anyways. Let's go.

* * *

It was a tag team mud-match. Reiko and Makoto versus the undeniably sexy teacher-student pair, Candy Cane and Miss Spencer.

"Becky! Good luck!" Makoto called, as Reiko stepped into the ring. Reiko knew that her partner was just being polite, or even friendly. Aside from Anesthesia, Bloody Shadow, and Aisha, she considered all of the other women as friends. Reiko smiled. It was one of the things she loved about Makoto.

"Thanks, but me and teach won't be needing it!" Candy Cane, or Becky, replied.

"Teach and I, precious." Miss Spencer corrected, from behind her.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. I don't give a damn..." Candy muttered, starting to move around Reiko. The match had begun.

It was uneventful for a few moments. Until Candy Cane jumped up, attempting to place her heel into Reiko's nose. The woman in the red and white polka dot bikini grabbed her legs, and began to swing, spinning and tossing her near the edge of the square pool of mud.

Becky reached up, grabbing her partners hand, tagging Miss Spencer in. Immediately, the teacher/wrestler grabbed Reiko's waist from behind, pulling a German suplex. Reiko rolled backwards, hopping back up. With quick footwork, and a few rapid jabs, she found herself on Miss Spencer's shoulders. She leaned back, her hands touching the ground. With her legs wrapped firm to her shoulders, she forced the older woman to the ground. Then she tagged in her own partner.

Unfortunately, by the time that Makoto had gotten close enough to start doing some damage, the blond had recovered. She blocked most of the attacks by ducking or moving aside from them, but she soon found herself in the corner. And not a second later, she found herself being forcefully seated on the ropes. She squeezed her eyes shut, bracing herself for the pain that would ensue when Miss Spencer performed her Tricolor Suplex Teacher's Pet. It took her a few moments to recover...

and by that time, Candy Cane had made her way into the ring once again.

A few stomps, and Makoto felt like she couldn't get up. Until she was heaved up, over the pigtailed girl's shoulders, and DDT-ed right back into the mud.

"Makoto!" Reiko shouted her partner's name anxiously, watching. "Please get up!" She was leaning over the edge of the pool as much as she could, holding her arm out. Makoto could only cough as she began to sit up, mud dripping from her arms with soft plops. It was in her hair, on her face, in between her breasts... she was literally covered in it. She tried to shake some of it off as she stood and took her stance again. She was dizzy, making it all too easy for Candy to grab her hair and spin her around, forcing her to sit in the mud once more, as she punched her in the head repeatedly. She let out a soft moan of pain with every strike.

"Makoto!" Reiko shouted her name again.

A frown was etched on Miss Spencer's face as she watched their opponent worry over her partner. She knew how very dangerous it was for the young girl's to be wrestling... but, as Rebecca had taught her, it was a personal choice. "Miss Welsh, please finish her quickly." She finally said, looking away as if she were bored.

Candy grinned. "Hell yeah, now it's time for the smackdown!"

"Language, young lady!" Her teacher chastized.

"What-ever!" Candy heaved the semi-conscious girl up...her head between the redhead's legs, she dropped to the ground, finishing her off in a slightly modified version of a Stone Cold stunner. She rolled over as she landed, grabbing her leg.

Makoto was too weary to move or resist, as the referee began the count.

"1!"

Reiko watched nervously, almost fearfully for any signs of movement.

"2!"

_'Please, Makoto-chan... move, just a little...'_ She prayed. But the only movement the Judo babe gave was her head lolling to the side in defeat.

"3!" The bell rang, and Candy stood up, going over to literally jump on her teacher, making them both extremely muddy.

"We won! We're the best! The first Rumble Roses tag team champions ever!" Candy gushed.

"Miss Welsh, please calm yourself. I do hope that Miss Aihara is alright..." The teacher said, as she slipped her red-framed glasses back on, looking to Makoto.

Reiko rushed into the ring, dropping to her knees and picking up Makoto's limp body. She wasn't dead; in fact, she was breathing quite heavily, and her eyes seemed to be opening. "Makoto-chan... please... come on, wake up." She whispered, shaking her a little.

"Miss... Hinomoto...?" She moaned softly, looking up at her.

It was just the same as the time that Anesthesia had 'programmed' her to be strong enough to defeat Reiko... only, different. The feelings that time, as she held the smaller girl, were purely platonic. Strong, but platonic. But now... she wanted desperately for Makoto to wake up. Just sit up and act like everything was okay, and being cheery and bright. She knew it couldn't be too serious. But she couldn't help being so worried.

"Yeah, I'm here." She said with a soft smile. "It's going to be okay."

"Did we... lose...?" Makoto asked, her hazel-grey eyes opening more fully to gaze up at the woman she considered a mentor...

and so much more.

"Yeah..." She said, but she pulled Makoto a little closer, as everyone began to leave, heading to the next arena over, where Aisha and Dixie were supposed to have a match that would decide the fate of their rivalry. She pulled her up until the Judo champion's head rested against her shoulder.

"I'm... so sorry, Miss Hinomoto... You must be really disappointed in me... I will try harder next time." Makoto said gently, moving enough to prove that she had no serious injuries, and would be much better in a few moments.

"What did I say about that Miss stuff?" Reiko said with a small laugh. "It's just Reiko. And it was our first tag match. We'll have other oppurtunities to get that belt. Don't worry so much." She reached up and brushed the drying mud and hair from her forehead, placing a small kiss there instead.

She could feel the heat of Makoto's blush as her lips moved to her cheek, and then finally, claiming the soft tiers of the younger girl.

They kissed for what seemed like hours, lips moving against lips sensuously, until Reiko broke it. "You don't know how much you get to me, Makoto-chan..."

"Reiko-sensei..." She nipped at the skin of her 'mentor's' throat gently, tasting the salt from her sweat and the sandy mud.

"I know. Come on." She slipped an arm around the Judo babe's tiny waist, heaving her up and helping her walk, though it wasn't necessary. "We should take a shower."

The phrasing of that statement made it obvious what the Kamikaze heir had in mind, causing Makoto to blush all over again. "Reiko..."

"Finally. My name sounds sweet when you say it."

"I'm going to beat you there." She said, pushing away from the other, and launching into a run. Reiko merely laughed, chasing after her, all the way back to the showers. The cleansing reward at the end only served to make them want to be dirty all over again.

* * *

Ye-ah! I plan on doing some more one-shots with other characters when I get the time. I'm supposed to be working on other fics right now, but I just bought the game... I'm in love with Reiko. .

Anyways! Revieeeeeew!


	2. Peppermint Sticks

Author's Note: I wish I owned Rumble Roses. Among other games. When I get a million bajillion dollars, I will! And then I don't have to put this frickin' disclaimer!

But anyways.

Shadic23 - Thanks for the review (if I didn't review reply you. I can't ever keep track of who I review reply to and who I dont). Here's the next chapter.

**Chapter 2 – Peppermint Sticks**

* * *

Rebecca Welsh looked to her immediate left, finding a smiling face looking back at her. The grin she put on was so obviously fake, but Makoto didn't seem to notice, just went back to working on the page Miss Spencer had passed out... 

Ever since the last Rumble Roses tournament, the history teacher had discovered a way to do both what she liked and what she loved. She became a full-time professional wrestler, and a part-time teacher. It was a small class, with only Rebecca Welsh, Makoto Aihara, and Aigle, but it was a nice class.

Rebecca quickly scribbled something on her paper, then turned it over as she rested her forehead on the desk. She had never felt like such a retard... even Aigle seemed to be getting this stuff. And Makoto was just chugging along... whipping through everything like it was no big deal.

She swallowed hard, pushing down the angry lump in her throat. It really wasn't fair, how much everyone seemed to love that girl. Sure, she was her friend, but damn! The girl was a Judo star! And now it turned out that she and Reiko, the Rose of Roses, were dating... which only served to make them both even more popular, considering how much American males seemed to adore lesbians. And then there was the way Aigle adored her, and Dixie playfully teased her, and even Teach seemed to like her.

"Time's up." Miss Spencer said, walking along the row and collecting the papers. While she seemed pleased with Makoto and Aigle's work... when she saw how little Rebecca had completed, her small smile faded into none at all. She sighed.

"I guess that's all for the day." The teacher said, dismissing them. Makoto and Aigle eagerly hopped up and headed for the door, Makoto looking over her shoulder and calling for 'Becky-chan'.

Rebecca started to stand up, but Miss Spencer shook her head.

"I'm sorry girls, but Miss Welsh has to stay after class. I really must speak with her."

The girls' shoulders slumped in defeat as they walked away, but they could easily find a third person to hang out with. If not Reiko, maybe Dixie and Aisha had stopped bickering long enough for them to drag the cowgirl back to one of their rooms and play video games, or go do something.

"What is it, Teach?" The red-head asked, though she knew damn well what it was about. Her work in class. It clearly wasn't her best, most of it incomplete and she was putting in zero effort.

"Miss Welsh... what's wrong? I thought that when I agreed to stay on here, you had agreed to work towards getting your diploma. But this..." She pulled out her last essay, which had a big 'D-' at the top in red pen, "This is just not right."

Rebecca let out a sigh of her own. "Sorry Teach... it's just... I've been getting distracted lately..."

Miss Spencer smiled a little. "Why don't you ever tell me these things? You know I would do anything I could to help." She sat on the edge of her desk, setting the papers down. "Is it about the belt?"

She shook her head; no point in lying. Teach always caught her. "It's just... Makoto..." She answered, looking down. She could feel hot, frustrated tears welling in her big green eyes.

"Did she do something?" The teacher reached out to clasp her students shoulder, but the singer just pulled away.

"N-no... It's just... she has everything... everyone loves her so much." She'd once thought she'd only envied the Judo babe, but now she knew it was just jealousy, big ugly jealousy, that she'd tried to hide. Tears coursed down her pale cheeks. "She doesn't even belong here! She got to fight Aigle, why doesn't she just go home and be the Queen of Judo again, huh!"

Miss Spencer could only smile a little wider at her student's plight... it was so wonderful that she was finally opening up... she went around to the drawers of her desk. She opened one, pulling out a small stick. "Here."

"What the hell is this? A candy cigarette?" She asked sarcastically, wiping at her face.

"No, it's a peppermint stick. I used to eat them when I was upset." The blond explained.

"You still do?" She asked, unwrapping it and sticking one end into her mouth.

"Yes." She smiled a little more. "I still do."

Candy Cane grinned, erasing all signs that she'd been crying. "So this is why you always taste like peppermints?"

Miss Spencer let out a laugh, nodding. "I guess so." She stood and moved her arms around the red head's shoulder, pulling her into a gentle embrace. "But... now you shall as well."

"Heey... I don't mind that." The younger girl tilted her head up, gently pressing her lips against the older's.

/...xXxXx.../

"What takes Candy Cane so long with teacher?" Aigle said in annoyance, as she leaned back against the wall.

Makoto pouted a little. She felt bad about making one of her friends wait... but she also felt bad for not knowing how poor the other's grades were. She would've helped her with the work, if she had known, but it was just like Becky-chan to keep everything all bottled up.

"I don't know..." She admitted.

Aigle looked over, peeking into the window of the classroom. What she saw mildly shocked the Mongolian girl. "Makoto, come see this... Candy Cane and teacher...!" She said in a hushed but mild tone.

Makoto instantly went to the window, fearing that her friend might be in the middle of an unfair punishment. Instead, she saw the teacher sitting on the desk and the student... well... it looked very much like they were making out! Her face turned three different shades of scarlet. "Uhm... Aigle... I think... I'm going to go find Reiko-chan... I just remembered something..." She said, before jogging down the hall.

Aigle let out a soft huff. She would go find something to do on her own. After all, the path of a warrior often involved long periods of solitude...


End file.
